<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babies by UPlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134129">Babies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover'>UPlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Birth, Children, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friendship, Inspired by Friends (TV), M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The Losers Club Are Good Friends (IT), friends crossover, reddie as parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Eddie celebrate the birth of their new baby - only for a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holding one another’s hands, despite that Richie’s were sweating from how nervous he was, Eddie and Richie waited, encouraging Chloe who groaned as she pushed hard. The doctors kept giving her instructions, never letting her give up. This was the moment. This was the day. They were going to be the parents of this child.</p>
<p>Finally, a wail echoed in the room, and the doctors held a baby in their arms immediately wrapping it into a blanket. “It’s a girl!”</p>
<p>Losing the ability to speak, Eddie pressed a hand against his beating chest as the doctors cleaned her up. She was so small. “She’s so beautiful,” Richie’s voice broke unable to keep his emotions together any longer. </p>
<p>They couldn’t hold the baby yet, but Eddie bent down to the little girl. “Hi, there,” he said to her, his voice cracking. He felt Richie put a hand on his back. The baby was still trying to adjust to her new surroundings, hardly able to open her eyes. “I’m your Dad.” He pulled Richie closer to the scene who was still rendered speechless. “And this is your Daddy. We are going to love you so much!”</p>
<p>Hugging, the couple felt so lucky. “Chloe, thank you so much!” Richie put a hand on the young woman’s shoulder whose head flopped into her pillow. At first, when they met, Chloe was hesitant to give her baby to them. Somehow, Eddie’s name was smudged making it look like his name was Ellie. Eventually, Chloe came around, admiring their dynamic. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Tired!” Chloe took a breath as sweat dripped off her face. “But, I am so happy for you guys! The baby is going to love you.”</p>
<p>“Well, you don’t have too much time to rest,” the doctor told her. “The other one will be along in a minute.”</p>
<p>Snapping their heads at the doctor, Eddie and Richie’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “Excuse me?” Eddie was the first to ask seeing how Richie’s jaw fell to the floor.</p>
<p>The doctor looked at them as if they were insane. Even Chloe was surprised, staring at her abdomen which was still swollen. “The next baby. It should be along in another minute. You know it’s twins, right?” The doctor asked them, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Are bug eyes and our mouths falling to floor look like the faces of two people in the know!” Richie exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Uh, you see, we only ordered one baby!” Oh, that felt so cruel to say. Then again, Eddie felt a different feeling that he never felt before.</p>
<p>Now the doctor was not sure what to do or make of the situation. Clearly, he needed to deliver the next baby. “I don’t understand, this has never happened before. We had that it was twins in the paperwork based off on your check-ups,” The doctor said to Chloe.</p>
<p>“Did you know that it was twins?” Richie asked Chloe who was still shocked at the news.</p>
<p>Chloe shook her head. “Well, during one check-up the doctor told me that both heartbeats were strong and I thought that meant mine was strong, too, which is good!” She took a beat to think. “Now that I think about it, twins actually run in my family.”</p>
<p>Richie made a ‘now you tell us’ face at her before feeling an arm pulling at him. Eddie took him to the side of the room so they could talk privately. </p>
<p>“What are we going to do?” Richie asked, tugging at his hair, anxiously. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Two babies, Eddie! TWO!” Richie indicated with his fingers. </p>
<p>Eddie relaxed a hand on his husband’s shaking shoulder. “I know. Richie, you’re panicking.”</p>
<p>“Why am I the only one who’s freaking out about this? We were only expecting one baby!”</p>
<p>“Richie, we can’t just split them up! That would be wrong. What if the other one doesn’t go to a happy home. Or they have to go to an orphanage. Or live its life on the streets. Do you want that?”</p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, Richie put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, looking at him worriedly. “Eds, what if we’re not ready for two babies.”</p>
<p>Eddie touched his hand, looking into his husband’s eyes. “We have waited so long for this, Richie. I know you’re nervous, believe me, so am I. But, these are our children. I don’t care if it’s two, three or the entire cast of Full House that comes out of there!”</p>
<p>Richie wrinkled up his eyebrow. “You have really been watching too much TV.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up!” Eddie lightly whacked him. Growing serious again, they looked into each other’s eyes agreeing that this was for the best. Taking a deep breath, and giving one another a hug, they rejoined the scene where Chloe was just about ready to give birth to her second child. </p>
<p>“It looks like we’re just about ready,” the doctor examined. “Start pushing again, Chloe.”</p>
<p>Chloe screamed out in pain, howling, as she pushed. Tears streamed from her eyes. Eddie went over and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Following, Richie did the same until they heard another cry emitting through the room. </p>
<p>“Here he comes!” The doctor announced. </p>
<p>“He? It’s a boy?” Richie asked as the doctor nodded, holding the little baby in his arms. Turning to Eddie, the two shared a kiss. “Now we have one of each!”</p>
<p>“And that’s enough!” Eddie put his hand out, his eyes growing big.</p>
<p>“I thought you said…”</p>
<p>“Forget about what I said!”</p>
<p>                                                               —</p>
<p>Unable to contain their excitement, the Losers waited for Richie and Eddie to return home. The moment Chloe felt that her babies were on the way, everyone was scrambling about, almost falling over chairs.</p>
<p>Stan feverishly inspected Eddie and Richie’s house. “Okay, they really need to have one of those baby gates on this side of the stairs!” He was only looking out for his friends. That was Stan. That’s what he did. Patty tried to calm him down, eventually getting him to sit down with the other Losers who were all sitting by the window, taking up the couch. </p>
<p>Mike placed a hand on Stan’s shoulder once he sat down. “Stan, it’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>“I think Richie and Eddie have everything taken care of,” Bill said, holding Audra’s hand. Audra spent two hours talking with Eddie over the phone this week. Poor Eddie was so nervous wanting to make sure that they had all the supplies that were needed. </p>
<p>“They’re going to make great parents,” Ben added, smoothing Beverly’s shoulder. “Once their kid is old enough then Lexi will have a playmate.”</p>
<p>Beverly smiled, kissing his nose. “That would be great.”</p>
<p>Just then, the front door opened. Everyone turned to see Eddie walk in with their daughter wrapped in a pink blanket. Smiling big, they all wrapped around Eddie looking at the new baby.</p>
<p>“She’s so beautiful!” Patty said. Audra took out her phone to capture the moment on film.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys!” That was when Richie walked in, holding their son in his arms. Grinning widely, he could not wait for everyone’s reactions. Some of the Losers turned, greeting him. All at once, the best double-take in history happened! Everyone’s eyes went wide when they saw the second baby.  </p>
<p>“Surprised?” Richie asked with the most gigantic smile.</p>
<p>Stan put a hand up, a lecture immediately coming to his mind. “Okay, just to clarify, the hospital knows that you took two babies home, right?”</p>
<p>Eddie laughed. “Yes! It turned out that Chloe was pregnant with two babies and she didn’t realize.”</p>
<p>“Wow! This is great!” Beverly congratulated them. </p>
<p>“What are their names?” Mike asked, holding the baby that Eddie had in his arms.</p>
<p>“Well, this one is a girl,” Eddie indicated. “So, we decided to name her Chloe.”</p>
<p>Ben was just trying to hide the tears, but he was breaking. “Aw, after Chloe herself? That is so sweet.”</p>
<p>“And, uh, this little guy,” Richie indicated to the baby that Bill was holding. “We decided to call him Georgie.” </p>
<p>Bill looked up at him, his eyes wide. Trembling, he tried to duck away so nobody would see the tears. “T-T-That’s beautiful! Thanks, y-you guys!”</p>
<p>“Oh, you made Bill emotional! Audra hollered still holding up her phone camera, capturing the moment. Even she had tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>Stan came up and put Eddie and Richie on the back. “You guys are going to make… really interesting parents.”</p>
<p>“Stan, can I just tell you how much I’ve always loved your honesty?” Richie commented giving his good friend a side hug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>